


Lock Down (Asylum AU)

by Fanficfandom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficfandom/pseuds/Fanficfandom
Summary: Hamilton, 1776 The war is over, the cast is on their own.1778- The madness begins. The soldiers are locked up in an Asylum.Follow the soldiers through their dangers, inanities, and relationships.





	Lock Down (Asylum AU)

Patient # 148  
Alexander Hamilton, aged 23 years. Born in the carribeans. Permitted after war, due to outrageous outbursts. Patient suffers from the following,  
PTSD  
Manic episodes  
Bipolar disorder  
Anger Management

Signed: John Laurens

Patient #637  
Marquis Lafayette aged 21 years. Born in France. Permitted after being jailed. Patient suffers from the following,  
Panic disorder  
Severe anxiety  
Dissociative identity disorder 

Signed Hercules Mulligan

Patient #659  
Thomas Jefferson, 33 years of age. Grew up in Monticello. Permitted after death of wife. Patient suffers from the following  
ADHD  
Anorexia  
Stuttering  
Selective Mute  
Severe Depression

Signed James Madison

Patient #781  
James Reynolds, aged 56. Patient suffers from the following,  
Bipolar disorder  
Substance Abuse  
Manic episodes  
Sadism/Psychopathy  
Signed Maria Reynolds

Patient #922  
Aaron Burr, Aged 22 years, Permitted after being jailed. Patient suffers from the following  
Borderline Personality Disorder  
Kleptomania  
Paranoia

Signed Theodosia Burr

Patient #969  
Angelica Schuyler, 22 years of age. Permitted after sudden death of husband. Patient suffers from the following,  
Histrionic Disorder  
Obsessive Compulsive disorder

Signed Eliza Schuyler

Welcome to the Old Mill Asylum


End file.
